The purpose of the proposed research effort is to develop and validate generalizable training and instruction principles that integrate with principles of technology design to accommodate capabilities and limitations of older users of the widest possible range of systems, devices, and products. The goal is not only to create a better understanding of factors influencing safe and effective technology use, but also to demonstrate how to enhance training to best afford older individuals the opportunity to do a specific job, perform a specific task, or work in a specific domain area. The overarching goals of this proposed comment of CREATE are to: 1) Understand how age- related changes in cognitive factors influence learning to use technology. This goal tests micro-components of cognition in "macro" environments. 2) Document theoretical constraints that will motivate improved age-related instructional design strategies. 3) Understand how design specifications interact with instruction and training to enhance system usage. In addition, because of the class of tasks used to evaluate performance, the present research effort will add to the general knowledge base of cognition and aging within a broad scale of task difficulty. Finally, the effort will produce a large data base of age-related usability metrics across various learning and technology domains that can serve as an aging and technology design compendium to determine future intervention and design strategies.